You Can Sleep While I Drive
by AgainstBombs
Summary: Just a fluffy fic that came to my mind, in which Dean hasn't slept for days and Cas try to help him. Destiel.


**My fist Destiel fic. It's in fact just something that came to my mind while I was in a (boring) math class. Don't know if it's really good, but anyway… I hope you like.**

**You Can Sleep While I Drive**

It has been days Dean was driving. Sam had gone out to solve a case on his own, the older Winchester thought it would be prudent to do the same. Except for a few stops for fuel and food, had not stopped driving, and told himself that hadn't done it yet because doesn't wanted to delay getting to California, but the truth is that the hunter was running from his nightmares, that had haunted him since he had left hell. Lately, however, they were increasingly frequent, and now Dean didn't see much more pleasure in sleeping as before.

"Dean." Castiel said, appearing out of nowhere in the passenger seat thanks to his angel mojo. Dean jumped, and almost lost control of the car and walks over to a tree.

"Damn, Cass, this thing of you appearing out of nowhere gonna kill me one day, believe me!..." Dean almost cried.

"My apologies." Angel said seriously.

"Okay." Dean said, looking away angel sitting on his side to be able to face the road ahead." Well, what happened? Who got killed? "

"Nobody... Yet." Castiel replied. "But you will end up getting sick if continue without sleeping."

"I'm fine. I can rest when I'm dead." Dean muttered.

"That way your rest will come soon." Angel said in an ironic tone that left the hunter surprised.

"Take a chill pill, mommy." Dean joked, but Castiel didn't seem to understand, as always.

"You need rest, Dean." Cass said, sighing and touching the shoulder of Dean, which made the humane crawl.

"Cass, I can't, I ..." Dean would bounce, but shut up. He didn't want Cass to know that he didn't want to sleep because was tired of his nightmares.

"Why can't you?" Angel insisted. Dean sighed, giving up.

"Well, because... Err, I have these nightmares, and..." Dean tried to make his voice sound casual, but eventually it all sounded like a sigh of a frightened child. Castiel smiled.

"I can put you to sleep if you want." He said.

"Well, sleeping is not the problem, Cass. The nightmares I have are." Dean said, looking away from the angel staring at him in a so lovely way that he felt like stopping the car on the roadside and kiss him, something he couldn't do. After all, he was an angel. A cute angel that make him fell strange.

"I... I can help you with that too." Castiel now sounded embarrassed, as if he was about to reveal a secret. "I mean... I've already done it before."

"You did?" Dean was surprised.

"Well, yes." Just when Dean thought Cass could not get any cuter, he realized that the angel was now blushing. "Sometimes. You seemed restless, so I gave you a hand."

"Cass, I..." Dean did not know what to say.

"I know what you'll say Dean." Castiel said seriously. "You gonna talk about personal space, about how 'creepy' it is and things like that. Relax, I already know. Just thought you would enjoy the act"

"I would not..." Dean began, stopping the car on the roadside. "I would not say anything like that."

"So what?" The angel now sounded like a upset tenager, which made Dean smile.

"Thank you, Cass." Dean said smiling.

"Really?" His blue eyes seemed brighter now.

"Really. These nightmares sucks." Dean shrugged. "It's nice to know that someone cares to help me with them, even though I've never asked for help."

"You would never ask." Castiel smiled, leaving Dean surprised. "You would never admit something like that, that made him feel weak. So I took the liberty of helping, Dean... Actually, I came here for this. I felt there was something wrong with you."

Dean blinked. "You felt it? How?"

"I have no idea." Angel laughed. The day was getting weirder. "I just felt it."

Dean stared at the blue-eyed angel and, on impulse, put his own lips on Castiel's. The angel, confused, didn't respond at first. He was taken by surprise, but he did want it as much as Dean himself. After a while, Cass kissed the hunter back, while Dean ran his fingers over the angel's hair. They just separated when they needed more air.

"Cass..." Dean sighed.

"Dean." Angel replied, getting closer to the hunter. Dean pulled the angel for him again. Castiel broke the kiss and looked at Dean. "You need to sleep."

"No." Dean moaned.

"Yes, you do." Castiel said, patting the top of the blonde's head. "You know you need. 're Tired. "

"But will you stay here?" Dean asked, pouting.

"Absolutely." Castiel smiled. "You can sleep while I drive."

Dean nodded and they switched places. Dean whispered, after a quick kiss: "It would be great."

Within minutes he was asleep. The angel was driving the Impala, even without much experience at the wheel. Occasionally, he turned to look at the blonde hunter sleeping in the passenger seat. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, which was a good sign. Castiel sighed, running his fingers on Dean's hair again. For now, everything was in peace.


End file.
